


A Little Broken

by RetardAndy



Category: Gay baby gang, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Anxiety, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weed, gaybabygang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetardAndy/pseuds/RetardAndy
Summary: As Cam and Mason's friendship grows, they discover feelings for one another. Each day becoming more and more captivated, their feelings can only be held in for so long...Slight angst, lots of fluff :)





	1. Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> BTW I know Swagger's real name is not Eric, but for the sake of this story that's what we're gonna call him, since I think it's weird to use Swagger the whole time lol 
> 
> Also I know some things aren't accurate (like Cam living in the house) but let me write what I want ok

"Mason, buddy, you awake?"

Mason felt a hand on his shoulder give a soft shake. Still in a sleepy blur, he shifts his weight slowly and looks up, squinting at a tall man standing over the bed. The scruffy beard and soft blue eyes peering down give away who it is. Mason, unable to hold back a goofy smile, buries his face in his pillow to hide his expression. "Five more minutes Caaam." He whines.

Cameron lets out a soft chuckle, amused by Mason's childlike behavior- which he had to admit was pretty cute. "We're leaving for the airport soon, so unless you wanna get left behind, I'd get out of bed." He teases.

Mason, still hardly awake, only responds with a dissatisfied grunt.

"Alright," Cam pauses for a moment, taking in the scene of Mason sprawled out on his bed- messy hair, cuddling his pillow- he looks peaceful, "well I'm gonna go see what the rest of the guys are up to. Just make sure you actually get out of bed."

"Wait- Cam."

Hand right about to turn the doorknob, Cameron turns to look back at Mason. "Yeah?"

Mason's throat dries as he stutters looking for something to say; he didn't have anything in mind, only that he really didn't want Cam to leave. The tips of his ears go red and hot and his eyes dart away from any eye contact- instead averting down to his thumbs he'd been subconsciously fidgeting. "I just- I'm gonna miss you. I feel like it'll be forever until I get to see you again." Without looking up, he awaits a response.

Cam's brow furrows- struck by the sadness in Mason's voice. Stepping away from the door, he sits on the bed besides him.

They feel so close, shoulders nearly touching.

"Macy," he chuckles, "it'll only be a month until I move out to Melbourne and you and the guys move into the house... Of course it's gonna suck for a bit, but we'll be back together living in the same city soon enough."

"Yeah I guess, " Mason sighs, "only a month."

The usual fire behind Mason's eyes struggles to stay lit, his expression devoid of any joy. Cam's stomach ties in a knot knowing there's not much he can do, but he still makes an attempt to lighten the mood. "It'll go by quick! I promise." He gives Mason a reassuring shoulder pat. One side of Mason's mouth turns up into a slight smile at the contact. "But, you should really start packing now since I know how long it takes you." He flashes a sympathetic look. "See you in a bit mate."

_____

The Misfits arrive at the airport. Intimidating, white architecture looms over them- people all around, each leading their own life and their own problems, some run past to catch a flight, some just landed- but it feels empty. The only warmth in the entire building comes from the sun just beginning to peak through the clouds. The air thick with tiredness and dread- this is their goodbye for another few weeks, and not to mention the long flight home from Poland. The last hour they have together is spent getting a quick breakfast at whatever bakery the airport offers and screwing around before they each have to be at their designated terminals.

The hour goes by too fast, and It's time to hug and say goodbye. "Mason, don't do anything stupid in the one month before we move in the house, alright?" Eric teases, the group laughs and Mason does as well, but his attention turns to Cam. His eyes were dull, staring blankly at the floor- lost in thought as the rest of the group jokes around and socializes. Of course they were all sad to leave, but it's unlike Cam to show it this much or even be this affected at all.

"Hey, you good mate?"

Cam's head jerks slightly, widened eyes stare back at Mason. "Oh yeah, yeah I'm 'right, just sorta bummed to leave- oh-" His sentence cut off by Mason wrapping his arms around Cam's shoulders in a bear hug.

"'M gonna miss you Cammy!"

_Cammy_. That's a new nickname.

Cameron holds Mason's smaller frame. "I told you Mace, it's only a month- it'll feel like no time." he says, pulling away slightly to catch a glimpse at Mason's face nestled into the crook of his neck.

The embrace, warm and soft, filled Mason's stomach with a million butterflies- he lingers in this moment for as long as he can, taking in every second, but it still wasn't long enough. Cold air swallows Mason as Cam untangles their arms. Arms that made him feel safe- that made him forget this is goodbye.

"See you in a month then." Mason swallows the lump in his throat, turning on his heels before Cam could see the tears threatening his glassy eyes.

A _month_.

\-----

The familiar scent of Mason's home fills his nose upon entrance, relaxing him slightly, but the comfort is short lived . Quickly, he becomes overwhelmed by the eerie quiet- something Mason hadn't experienced in almost a week. Little noises grew louder by the second; the low humming of the A.C. that normally fades into the background now echoes around his skull, pestering him into madness. No one is home to fill the silence either. His mom is working late, per usual, and Koby's probably out getting stoned with his mates. Loneliness and deafening quiet eat away at him, empty without the constant banter and shouting of his friends. He didn't realize he'd taken it for granted until now.

Greeted by the mess he left in his room a week ago, he drops his bags by his feet and falls back onto his unmade bed. At least this is one thing he missed.

A few hours have passed and Mason must have fallen asleep as he's woken by knocking on his bedroom door. A woman leaning on the doorway speaks, "You're home Mason! How was Fiji?"

"It was great Mum. I'm just a bit tired."

"Yeah it's getting late, but there's leftovers in the fridge if you want."

"I'll eat later."

Mason and his mom never really had a bond- she's never been an affectionate mother. He can't even remember the last time she said I love you nor does he remember saying it back. Though this doesn't mean she doesn't love her kids, she loves them tons, she just doesn't quite know how to show it, much less teach her kids what it means to love.

\-----

Only a few days have gone by and Mason is already bored out of his mind, desperately needing something to keep him busy. Something to keep his mind off Cameron. Opening his nightstand drawer, he reaches to the very back and from under all the junk he hoards, pulls out a small bag holding a little less than a gram of weed. This is all he had left. He rolls it into a joint and takes a hit, then another, and another until he's high enough not to feel anything. The weed might have only made things worse, but it's too late- Mason is already stoned out of his mind.

He decides to stream to help pass the time since it's something he genuinely enjoyed. The computer fan whirs and buzzes as the bright light of his monitor breaks through the darkness of his room, his already low lids squinting further. He loads up Rust and begins streaming. For the first time since getting home, he's somewhat happy. Joking around with his chat and other players distract him for a few hours, allowing him to escape reality and have a good time- until exhaustion sets in. As the night goes on, his entire body seems to be weighted down, eye lids struggling to stay open, unable to tell if he was asleep or awake only a second ago. He needs to go to bed.


	2. Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advanced ha

Days turned into weeks that went by painfully slow, but Mason made it. It had been a month. A month of waiting and waiting. He thought if it went on any longer he might have gone clinically insane.

As the train arrives in Melbourne the corridors fill with the chatter of passengers antsy to get off. Stretching his legs as he stands, Mason grabs his suitcase from the overhead. He knows he supposed to meet Cam and Eric somewhere in the train station-he doesn't remember exactly where, but he figures he'll find them close by.

"Mason- Mason over here!" A familiar deep voice calls out, one that's hard to miss. Mason whips his head around to see a tall lanky blond and a man who looks like a midget in comparison- he almost completely passed them. The whole room grows brighter as a huge smile plasters across Mason's face.

"Hey booooys!" He exclaims through his thick Aussie accent. Mason first goes to hug Eric.

"Mace, how did you miss us buddy? We told you we were gonna be right here." Eric chuckles.

"Well, honestly I didn't really remember where you guys told me to meet you, I just figured I'd find ya- and I did!"

Cam and Eric playfully scoff at the less-than-clever response.

"Whatever, come here ya idiot." Cam opens his arms, inviting Mason in. Their arms locking, Mason and Cam melt into each other's embrace. This is what Mason has been waiting for, and it was worth it. Mason couldn't put into words how much he had missed this feeling; the feeling of being eternally okay, like nothing could ever hurt him again. Safety. Warmth. Things he has been deprived of for the last month, but the moment was over just as it began- they both let go, begrudgingly, and begin making their way out of the station.

Arriving at Cam's car, he helps Mason load his bags and makes sure everything's set. They each take a seat; Cam sits in driver's seat, Eric beside him, leaving Mason in the back. The radio plays quietly over the chatter of the three talking and catching up; Mason talking the least. He stops responding entirely at one point and instead stares at passing cars through the window. The other two carry on the conversation for a while until Cam notices it's rather quiet. He moves his eyes ever-so-slightly to his mirror, catching a glimpse of Mason propping up his head with his hand on the window. He knows Mason well- well enough to know something is off. Guilt washes over him, but there isn't much he can do in the moment. They're pulling into the driveway now, and it's probably better to give him some time anyway.

"Here it is!" Eric says, stepping out of the car.

Mason's mood lifts at the site of the house. "Holy shit dude it's actually a mansion!"

"This place is going to be trashed. I give it a week until we're evicted." Cam says in the playful tone, grabbing the bags from the trunk.

Entering the house, they're greeted with joyous hellos from Matt, Toby, and Jay. Forgetting about his luggage at the door, Mason and his mates tour the house excitedly.

"Broo this is hectic, we shouldn't even be allowed in a place this nice!" Mason exclaims, all of them agreeing in laughter.

\-----

The initial excitement of reuniting dies down as the night begins. They all decide to smoke some weed, except Toby, and spend time hanging out together in the living room playing Super Smash Bros. Mason felt more whole than he has in a month with all of his best friends by his side- laughing and enjoying each other's company- but something was still missing. He turns to Cam who's talking and giggling with Toby. Watching the interaction, a pit in his throat forms. He feels... jealous. His brow furrows, cursing himself. How could he be jealous? Especially over something as stupid as two friends talking. He wanted nothing more than to ignore it and have a good time, but he couldn't. He cared too much.

"Hey boys I think I'm gonna head to bed."

"Already? It's only like 11 PM," Matt says with a disappointed look.

"I'm tiiired mate."

"Tomorrow you gotta stay up then," Toby says in a cheeky tone." 

"Deal, but g'night for now."

The group all says goodnight to Mason but Cam. His eyebrows knit in a concerned expression as he watches Mason retreat to his room.

Entering his room, Mason flops onto the air mattress in place of his bed. "What the fuck is wrong with me," he mumbles. Salty tears he attempted to hold back escape, staining the pillow smushed against his face. He just wants to be normal- to be like everyone else in this house. Hatred and disgust eat away at him like parasites until it's all he can feel. Disgusted at how selfish he is for wanting Cam all to himself; hating that he even wants Cam at all. Silent sobs and sniffles continue for a while longer until-

_Knock knock_

Mason's head lifts from his pillow at the noise, quickly he wipes away any tears and attempts to pat the puffiness out of his eyes. "Come in."

_Cam_.

Cam sits on the mattress next to Mason, reminding them both of a similar situation a month earlier. "Macy," he pauses, looking into Mason's glassy red eyes, "I know there's something wrong... I want to help you. Please."

Mason only lets out a sniffle as Cam wraps him in a comforting embrace, patting his back, letting him know it's okay to cry. He makes sure Mason knows he's allowed to feel this way and he's there for him. Mason's tears begin to stain Cam's shirt, but he doesn't mind

"You wanna talk about it? I think you'd feel better if you did."

Mason pulls back, composing himself, looking into Cameron's warm gaze. "I-" he chokes up slightly. "I don't know what's wrong, Cam. I just feel like shit and- and I hate myself for it. I don't deserve to be here- I don't deserve _you_."

"Mace." Cam lets out in a breathy tone, Mason looks up from his thumbs. "Don't say you don't deserve me. You deserve the world and I wish I could give it to you."

Moonlight peaks through the curtains, illuminating the room and washing it in a hue of blue. The dim lighting softened their features as they lose themselves in each other's eyes. Seeming to have subconsciously closed the gap between each other, their faces were only an inch apart. Mason stared at Cam's soft lips, perfectly parted, almost as if he's been waiting for this as well. But he couldn't do it. It's all in his head, it had to be. He couldn't ruin his friendship with Cam.

"I- I think I'm gonna to go bed." Mason's words shatter the romantic atmosphere like glass, instantly snapping them back to reality; the air is heavy, weighed down by nearly exposed pent up feelings and guilt.

"Oh... uh yeah. It's pretty late I guess. G'night Mason." Mason watches as Cam's shadowy figure exits the room, the melancholic tone of the last few words echoes in his ears.

Mason knew he messed up this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;))))))


End file.
